


Remus Lupin

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawings, Gen, Pencil, People, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus Lupin, a bit worn and ragged of course.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Remus Lupin, a bit worn and ragged of course.


End file.
